rabbittyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ideas
Giznk Born of rape, the half-human son of a goblin woman, Giznk has never belonged in either world. In the goblin world, he served as a bitter reminder of the violence and oppression or wizards against them; in the wizarding world he was a goblin tricking the system with just enough human genes to get full rights. Before his birth, his mother tried and failed to abort him. Giznk was born. Growing up, his mother and stepfather were both verbally and emotionally abusive. They constantly called him "Gryffindor" which in goblin culture is perhaps the worst thing you can call someone. For his wizarding blood, Giznk got a Hogwarts letter at age 11. His parents said he should go — they'd been fighting the Wand Ban for 400 years, and now someone was offering his the chance to get a wand — he'd be a fool not to take it. Still, they treated the idea very scornfully. This was Gryffindor's institution, after all. Giznk went. He stayed there for three yeas. He transferred to Beauxbâtons for fourth year. Beauxbâtons had many other half-breed students. Being on the Mediterranean, part-veela are common enough, and they had a precedent for dealing with half-breed students. The goblin boy was treated differently than the veela girls of course, but it was much better than at Hogwarts. Giznk has the extremely pale — almost translucent — skin of all goblins. It's pale enough you can easily see some of the veins that run under his skin. He loves this — it reminds him he is alive. Oz |width="55%" align="center"| |-|•= Osian hates his mother. He always has, and likely always will. Not, "I love her but-" He doesn't love her, it doesn't matter than she's his mother. She tried to make Osian like Seren in little ways, and never fully gotten over the loss of her daughter. Osian hasn't seen her in a few years, and is happy for that — he never wants to see her again. |-|•= Seren died, 5 years before Osian was born. He never knew her, and never will. He grew up being haunted by her, the pictures on the wall, the imagine in his mother's mind. But he knows that if she hadn't died, he's never have even been born. Mostly Osian just hated her — hated her for being so perfect — although he knows that she wasn't actually perfect, and that it's just the way their parents remembered her. Nowadays, he just tries not to think about her. She's part of the past — and that is over. |-|•= Osian always hated his father. For most of Osian's life, Rhys worked long hours at work, and was almost never home. By the time he did come home, he was usually too tired to do anything. He didn't try to mold Osian into Seren the way that Carys did, but he stood by and didn't say anything against Carys whens he did. But after his parents divorce when he was 14, Rhys fought for custody of Osian, getting him away from Carys. And now, they live in a flat, with Lowri and Ffion. Rhys has a new job now, and he works reasonable hours, and isn't exhausted when he gets home. He's a person to Osian now, and a decent person at that. A father. |-|•= Lowri is his dad's girlfriend. Osian refuses point-blank to call her anything but "Lowri", or to anything she tells him to do — who does she think she is? But Lowri actually pretty awesome, and when they're not having a defiant showdown they get along pretty well, and Osian does like her. |-|•= Ffion is not actually Osian's sister. Lowri and Rhys were together though most of the the pregnancy, but Ffion is actually Lowri's daughter by her ex-boyfriend. Osian has bad associations with the word "sister" anyways, and Ffion is better than that. It's awful when she starts crying in the middle of the night, but loves her. He doesn't think he sees her as a sister, because she's nothing like Seren, but by most people standards of what seeing someone as a sister is, he see Ffion as one and Seren as not. |} Eos Zel |width="55%" align="center"| |-|•= Mama |-|•= Dad |-|•= Eeku |-|•= Jessie |-|•= Jesse |-|•= Audi |-|•= Elmo |-|•= Tilly |-|•= Angus |}